Lunch
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: Sakura yang paling anti masuk dapur, akhirnya mengambil kelas memasak. Namun hal itu mengubah semuanya.


**Sangkalan**: Naruto milik Om Masahi, saya hanya meminjam karkater-karakternya (tanpa sepengetahuan beliau itu juga.. :D)

**Peringatan**: karakter tidak seperti aslinya, kesalahan pengetikan di mana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan makan siang bersamamu jika makanan itu kamu sendiri yang memasaknya", kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku pun terus berlari menyusuri trotoar sambil mendekap bahan makanan yang tadi aku beli di supermarket. Pikiranku menerawang ke masa seminggu yang lalu.<p>

"Errr… Kak, makan siangnya kok ramen terus? Kan jurang sehat tuh", tanyaku disela-sela makan siang kami.

"Hehhe.. Habisnya males makan nasi", jawabnya singkat sambil terus mengunyah mie ramen.

Mataku berbinar-binar dan mulai mengajukan penawaran lain, "Emm.. Kalau begitu, aku bawakan makan siang ya?"

Dia terkejut, kedua alisnya bertaut dan mulutnya serta merta menyeruput teh botol sambil menunjukkan ekspresi canggung.

"Hah? Tidak usah, Sakura. Nanti merepotkanmu lagi."

"Aaa.. Tidak merepotkan kok." Aku nyengir kuda. "Aku seneng malah".

Dia, Naruto, kakak tingkatku waktu aku kuliah dulu. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak', karena dia telah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Walaupun di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku masih ... mencintainya.

Kini aku sekantor dengannya, lebih tepatnya menjadi bawahannya. Setiap waktu makan siang tiba, kulihat dia hanya memakan mie ramen yang dijual di kantin. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari aku membawakannya bekal makan siang. Sampai suatu hari dia berkata agar aku tidak perlu membawakannya bekal makan.

"Tidak enak, nanti dikira aku memanfaatkanmu", ujarnya.

Ya sudah, mengalah saja daripada membuat dia tidak nyaman. Sampai suatu saat dia berkata "Aku akan makan siang bersamamu jika makanan itu kamu sendiri yang memasaknya". Dan aku hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Aishh! Aku terlambat!", pekikku setelah melirik arlojiku. Kutambah kecepatan lariku, dan tiba-tiba.. BRAKK! Aku menabrak seseorang. Belanjaanku berhamburan. "Heh, kalau berjalan tuh hati-hati!", bentakku sambil memunguti barang yang berserakan.

"Ma-maaf!", sahut orang itu sambil memunguti belanjaanku. "Ini.. Lain kali kalau lari jangan sambil melamun ya", lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan belanjaanku.

Dia tersenyum, menawan. Meluluhkan amarahku yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun. Tapi ku cepat tersadar. "Makasih. Situ tuh yang seharusnya hati-hati", jawabku mengambil belanjaan dari tangannya dengan kasar. Aku pun langsung berlari lagi menuju tempat les memasakku.

Les memasak? Ya aku memutuskan mengikuti kelas memasak daripada belajar sendiri di rumah. Selain menjaga agar rumahku tidak hancur, juga mencegah Ibuku terkena serangan jantung. Beliau pasti akan amat sangat kaget luar biasa jika melihat anak semata wayangnya –yang terkenal paling anti dengan tempat bernama d.a.p.u.r- masuk dapur kemudian mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Beruntung kelas memasaknya berlangsung setelah jam kerjaku selesai, jadi aku bisa berdalih 'lembur' jika Ibu bertanya tentang keterlambatanku pulang ke rumah.

"Fiuhh… Untung gurunya belum ada", syukurku sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Iya, katanya tadi ada masalah di perjalanan. Jadi beliau datang sedikit terlambat", kata seorang perempuan sebayaku di sampingku.

"Oohh.. Hee.. Salam kenal, saya Sakura", sahutku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Salam kenal juga, saya Ino", katanya seraya menjabat tanganku. "Eh, sepertinya guru kita sudah datang", lanjutnya.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang pria muncul dan setelah kuselidiki sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu. Dia berwajah tampan, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam klimis, berhidung mancung, dan bermata _onyx_.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Ohmeiji, dia kan orang yang tadi aku tabrak! Mati aku", pekikku tertahan.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kok wajahmumu pucat?", tanya Ino.

"Tidak.. Tidak kenapa-napa..", jawabku terbata-bata sambil melonggarkan leher celemek yang sebetulnya sudah longgar.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Maaf saya terlambat, tadi saya mengalami sedikit kecelakaan di jalan. Perkenalkan saya Chef Sai, semoga acara masak-memasak kita menyenangkan", Chef Sai memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menebar senyumannya yang yaaa…. Menawan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan ketika mata sayunya bertatapan tepat dengan mataku….

DEG… "Benar-benar mati aku kali ini, dia mengenaliku", gumamku dalam hati. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku. "Tuhan, tolong aku", doaku dalam hati. Dan entah mengapa kurasakan sepertinya aku mengenal Chef Sai. Tapi itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin.

Dia menyeringai kecil lalu berkata "Ya, kita mulai belajar memasak!".

Selanjutnya les memasak menjadi neraka dunia bagiku, dia tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah denganku. Sepertinya dia mau membalas dendam atas insiden 'tabrakan' waktu itu. Sebut saja dia sering sekali menghina hasil masakanku kemudian membuangnya begitu saja tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Sering juga dia menyenggol tanganku ketika aku sedang membumbui masakan, hasilnya aku harus mengulang dari awal. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, jika bukan demi Naruto aku pasti sudah keluar dari tempat nista ini.

Hari ini ada pelajaran membuat kue bolu. Kumasukkan semua bahan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada di buku resep. "Loh, terigunya kemana ya?", gumamku sambil clingak-clinguk mencari terigu di meja memasakku. "Perasaan tadi ada d sini deh", gumamku lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kamu cari?", Tanya Chef Sai sambil menghampiriku.

"Bukan urusanmu", jawabku super ketus.

"Jika kamu mencari terigu, sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempatnya", dia menyeringai.

'Sial', umpatku dalam hati. "Huh, seperti aku akan percaya perkataanmu", aku terus mencari-cari. "Ino, kamu melihat teriguku tidak?"

"Emm… Tadi saat aku ke toilet sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu.", jawabnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya. "Ah ya! Kurasa benda itu terigu!", serunya sontak membuatku _sweatdrop_ baik di kepala, hidung, telinga, ketek, dan beberapa bagian lainnya.

"K-kau…", kuberikan _deathglare_ andalanku pada Chef Sai. "Awas kau, akan kubalas!", bisikku d telinganya saat aku berjalan melewatinya menuju toilet.

Akhirnya adonan bolunya beres juga, segera kumasukkan ke oven. Tiba-tiba si Chef sok –emang- cakep itu menghampiriku. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, ikut aku ke kantor", katanya sambil menarik tali celemek di bagian leher, otomatis aku tercekik.

"Ta-tapi kan aku sedang memanggang, nanti gosong!", seruku sambil menggigit tangannya. "Ouch! Galak banget sih, seperti Akamaru saja, menggigit. Sebentar saja kok", jawabnya sambil kembali menyeretku. Para peserta yang menyaksikan adegan penggigitan itu _sweatdrop_ keroyokan. Kemudian berbisik-bisik "Eh, sepertinya ada s-e-s-u-a-t-u deh antara Chef Sai dengan Sakura".

"Iya, sepertinya begitu", yang lain menimpali.

Sedangkan Ino hanya melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya sambil menangis Bombay.

'Ebuset, kenapa malah pada bergosip sih? Si Ino juga kenapa dia?', batinku.

-Sesampainya di kantor Chef Sai-

"Jadi, apa yang mau Chef bicarakan? Cepat katakan, aku sibuk", kataku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Eng.. Tidak ada yang mau saya bicarakan. Hanya ingin menyeret kamu ke sini, lalu ini, tolong belikan barang-barang di daftar ini", jawabnya sambil menyodorkan daftar belanjaan.

"Ap-apa? Apa-apaan ini? Situ pikir saya pembantu situ? Beli saja sendiri!", bentakku sambil melemparkan topi koki yang tak bersalah itu sembarangan. Dan….. Prang! Topiku mengenai patung gajah tengkurep di atas kabin hingga jatuh dan pecah. Bisa dipastikan wajahku kini pucat pasi, harga patung itu dijamin mahal. Karena terbuat dari emas-permata.

"Ups.. Maaf, tidak sengaja", aku langsung memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalanku.

"Kalau maaf berguna, untuk apa ada polisi? Ganti.", jawabnya datar.

"E-eh? Tunggu, itu kan bukan salahku. Kalau Chef tidak berbuat yang iya-iya tadi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi", jawabku sengit. Watados-ku tadi menguap entah kemana.

"Ganti", jawabnya lebih datar sambil menatapku tajam.

"_Ogah_"

"Ganti"

"_Emoh_"

"Ganti"

'Ini orang ganteng-ganteng budeg ya?', umpatku dalam hati. "Terserah deh, itu bukan salahku", aku bergegas pergi. Tapi kurasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tanganku, sontak aku berbalik. "K-kau!", aku kaget ternyata yang menggenggam tanganku adalah Suster Ngesot. Bukan Cef Sai. "Kyaaaa!"

"Aduh, Neng. Tak berteriak-teriak bisa kan? Saya hanya ingin bertanya dimana toko yang menjual _skateboard_, soalnya saya pegel _ngesot_ terus. Mana harus sering ke _laundry_ lagi, gara-gara baju saya kotor terus", Suster Ngesot itu ngomong panjang x lebar x tinggi. Aku dan Chef Sai yang mendengarnya langsung _cengok_ tingkat desa.

"Makanya Sus, uang hasil syuting film tuh _bo'ya_ dibeliin ponsel yang ada GPS-nya, jadi kalau mau kemana-mana tuh ya tinggal melihat ke ponsel. Begitu loh, Jeng.", jawabku setelah sadar dari ke-_cengok_-an tadi.

"Oh iya ya? Tak terpikirkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, mau beli ponsel. Dadah, Mas cakep", katanya sambil dadah-dadah tidak karuan ke arah Chef dan berlalu terbawa hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang entah dari mana angin itu berasal. Chef Sai yang mendapatkan dadah maut tersebut langsung tepar di tempat.

'Haha, rasakan! Dadah, Chef', batinku sambil keluar ruangan menuju tempat praktek memasak. Dan sesampainya di sana aku disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa, api menyembur-nyembur dari _oven_ tempat bolu-ku berada. Dan ketika kulihat di sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun juga.

"Sial, mengapa mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja?", umpatku sambil berlari mengambil air kemudian menyiramkannya ke _oven_.

"Sepertinya hari ini kamu harus lembur di sini ya, Nona Haruno Sakura? Dan jangan lupa nanti ganti _oven_ dan patung gajah tengkurep saya", kata Chef Sai tiba-tiba.

"Terserah, itu 100% salahmu!", bentakku sambil melemparkan celemek ke dadanya dan mengemasi barang-barangku. "Aku berhenti!", ucapku seraya membanting pintu. Pintu yang malang.

"Yosh, sudah jadi. Sekarang tinggal ke kantor. Semoga Naruto menyukainya", gumamku sambil memasukkan bekal makan siang yang telah aku buat dengan susah payah sejak jam 4 subuh itu ke ranselku.

/Skipped time/

"Eh, liat Pak Naruto tidak?", tanyaku pada salah satu rekan kerjaku.

"Emm.. Tadi sih beliau bilang mau makan siang di luar. Di café dekat sini".

"Ohh.. Makasih ya", ucapku sambil berlari keluar. "Aku harus segera menyusulnya, nanti dia terlanjur makan lagi", gumamku sambil terus berlari.

Tak jauh dari tempatku kini berada aku melihat sesosok Pangeran Tampan, err, Naruto maksudnya. Dia sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang….. Perempuan?

'Siapa dia?', tanyaku dalam hati. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hai, Kak. Tumben di café.? Biasanya juga di kantin", sapaku.

"Eh Sakura, wah kebetulan kamu datang. Perkenalkan, ini tunanganku. Kami akan menikah 3 bulan lagi", senyumnya merekah. Tak pernah kulihat dia sebahagia itu.

Cetarr… Serasa ada kilat menyambar pohon toge di kebon tetangga sebelah.

"Tu-tunangan? Kapan kalian bertunangan? Kok aku baru tahu sekarang?", tanyaku dengan wajah super pucat. Bahkan air pun kalah pucat dibanding wajahku saat ini.

"Baru saja", jawab Naruto polos. "Oh iya, ada apa kamu ke sini? Mau mengamen ya? Hahahha"

"Err.. Tahu saja Kakak ini, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi soalnya ada itu tuh", aku menunjuk pada plang bertuliskan: MENGAMEN, GRATIS.

"Hahahaha.. Wah, kasian kamu. Ya sudah kita makan bersama saja, bagaimana.?", tawarnya.

"Emm.. Makasih, Kak. Aku tiba-tiba mules. _Bye_", aku berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa sadar dua buah sungai air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Eh bocah, belum sempat berkenalan dengan tunanganku malah pergi begitu saja", gumamnya yang bisa kudengar dari jauh.

"Tak apa, Say. Kan masih ada waktu, dia bawahanmu kan? Kami bisa berkenalan nanti di kantor", kata perempuan yang bahkan aku tak mau tahu siapa namanya. Tck, memangnya aku ini apa mau berkenalan dengan tunangan pujaan hatiku?

Aku segera mengemasi barangku di kantor lalu pergi ke taman kota. Sesampainya di sana kukeluarkan bekal makan siang yang batal aku berikan pada Naruto, kupeluk kotak itu erat-erat sambil menangis. Untung sudah agak sore, jadi taman sedikit sepi. Aku sesegrukan di balik pohon. Lalu….

"Sedang apa kamu di balik pohon? Seperti tokek saja"

Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Aku berbalik ke arah suara. 'Oh Tuhan, mengapa di saat seperti ini aku harus bertemu dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling menyebalkan?', batinku. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Soal patung dan oven itu nanti aku ganti", usirku ketus.

"Haha.. Ternyata si Jidat yang macho bisa menangis juga ya?", katanya sambil terkekeh.

'Ji-jidat? Itu kan nama panggilan dari teman bermainku dulu?', tanyaku dalam hati. "Hei, mengapa Chef memanggilku 'Jidat'? Seingatku yang tahu nama ejekan untukku itu hanya teman bermainku dulu. Dan kemana rambut klimismu? Kok sekarang menjadi pantat ayam?"

"Sudah cengeng, pikun pula. Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, eh?", jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"…..", aku diam. Bingung.

"Hemh, sudah kuduga kamu pasti lupa. Aku ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman bermainmu dulu", katanya sambil menyentil keningku. "Dan selama ini aku mengubah model rambut dan menggunakan nama 'Sai', untuk mengetesmu apakah kau masih ingat padaku atau tidak."

"A-apa.?", tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yah, memang banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku berubah drastis. Kini aku lebih ganteng dan menawan kan.?", ucapnya narsis.

"Wew… Ta-tapi bukankah kau, Sasuke maksudku, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju Itali 18 tahun yang lalu? A-aku bahkan datang ke acara pemakamannya", jawabku merinding. Entah mengapa kurasakan aura dingin menyelimuti kami saat ini.

"Memang. Dan kini aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Karna dulu sebelum aku berangkat aku pernah berjanji akan kembali padamu dan menemanimu sampai kapanpun kan?", ucapnya datar.

Kulihat ada kilatan merah di matanya. Seringai jahat terukir lembut d wajahnya yang tampan.

"H-hah?", aku hanya bisa diam membatu dan tanpa sadar kotak bekal makan siang yang kupeluk jatuh ke tanah. Isinya tumpah sebagian.

Dia memelukku erat dan berbisik "Temani aku, bukankah dulu kau berjanji akan bersamaku bila aku kembali?".

Dan kurasakan udara di sekitarku menjadi dingin, pandanganku kabur, dan semuanya menjadi ... gelap.

**TAMAT**


End file.
